


Forget Me Not

by Christine1911



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pre-Canon, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine1911/pseuds/Christine1911
Summary: Nova, the Star Spirit, is born as an immortal spirit. When she travels to Earth's surface she is surprised to find a human boy who is...her soulmate?She learns rather early on that her soulmate is reincarnated every time his mortal life ends, but never remembers who she is. She's spent lifetimes introducing herself to him every time he is reborn.But what happens when her soulmate isn't reincarnated? Has she lost him forever?How does she react when she finally meets him again as a spirit like her? And... he doesn't remember her this time either!
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Original Female Character(s), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, uh. My brain made a thing, and now I've started writing it. Here it is.  
> Chapter one of who knows.  
> This all takes place before the events of the movie, and I've also taken a bit of creative liberty with the timeline. And some of the characters or story points.
> 
> Main OC is Nova, the Star Spirit, in case you missed the description.
> 
> Enjoy! I'll try and update soon!

I touched down in the woods near his village. It was always easier to walk up to him from the tree line, that way he heard my footsteps and didn’t startle. People asked questions when he startled for seemingly no reason, and it was always just awkward. My feet touched the ground and I rested for a moment against a tree. It was easier to adjust to Earth when I came so often, as opposed to if I stayed off planet for several decades.

Once I felt I could move without issue, I pushed away from the tree I was leaned against and started walking towards the field. I couldn’t wait to see him again, my excitement showing in the movement of my hands rubbing anxiously together. I stepped past the cover of the trees and scanned the open field for any sign of him, but Jackson wasn’t standing in the snow as I had expected. Curious as to where he was, I went to walk past the open land before remembering not to walk through the snow so openly. Even if none of the villagers could see me, they would be able to see my footprints in the snow if I was careless. I sighed lightly, eager to see Jackson and somewhat disappointed I hadn’t already. I circled back through the woods and crept onto the streets between houses. I was aware of my steps and avoided any snow that would leave tracks. I went to his house first, but a glance in the window showed that he wasn’t home. His sister didn’t appear to be either. 

I wandered across the village at that point, hoping to either figure out where he was or just run into him. I was walking aimlessly down the path when I heard a shout in a vaguely familiar voice. I rushed to the sound, as did a number of the people around me, to find Jackson’s sister panting heavily and standing just on the edge of the village.

“Mary?” I knew she couldn’t hear me, no one here could, but I couldn’t contain the worried inquiry. The adults must have felt similarly, for one man spoke up.

“What’s wrong, Mary?”

“It...it’s Jack. We...please, the ice…” Mary’s voice was faltering from both her run into town, and an obvious fear. I felt my spine stiffen at her words, and took off running at the same time a number of the village men did. It was the middle of winter, and Mary’s mention of ice didn’t calm my worrying he’d freeze to death. I didn’t worry about leaving footprints, they’d be lost in the mix with everyone else’s. We came up to a lake, and I noticed three things at the same moment.

First was the gaping hole in the ice that covered the lake, cracks leading right up to it. It hadn’t been able to hold anyone’s weight. The second was a pair of ice skates sitting in the snow next to the lake’s edge. Jack had taken Mary ice skating. Mary was in the village. Jack was not.

The third thing my attention focused on was the staff-like piece of wood sitting just away from the hole Jack must’ve fallen through. It was tall, and one end was curved like a hook while the rest was straight. In that instant the scene clicked together in my mind. Jack had taken Mary to ice skate, but she had gotten stuck on the ice as it started to crack. Jack took his skates off to help keep the ice from breaking under him too much. The small patches of cracking ice were from his feet as he approached her. He’d picked up the staff, used it to toss Mary to safety.

He’d landed himself right in the center of the thin ice, and his weight made it break open before he had a chance to get to safety himself. Jack was  _ in the lake _ . Oh sticks. He would freeze! I glanced around, and it seemed that the men had come to the same conclusion. _They couldn’t go after him._ Even if someone dragged him to the surface, neither Jack nor his savior could be warmed quickly enough, thoroughly enough, to save them. I could go in. The cold wouldn’t affect me, I could dive into the water and bring Jack to the surface. There was a small chance he could survive.

If I dove in and dragged Jack up, the villagers would be sent into terror over it. I couldn’t enter the water without a splash, and they’d think it was some evil type of magic, maybe a demon, that had brought Jack up. They’d be frightened, they might not even try and warm him. Or they could cause trouble for Jack if he did survive, thinking he was meddling in dark magics or demons. As much as I didn’t like it, it might be best to just leave it alone now. His chances of survival at this point were tiny, I’d just have to wait a few decades again.

Jack would come back. He always did. He’d be reincarnated within two decades, and as much as I don’t like the idea of having to be strangers - again - I had met him a thousand times already. I just had to wait until he turned 15 again, let him meet me over again. It’d be fine; it had always been fine.

He always came back. I knew that already. That’s what happens to the human soulmate of a spirit.

. . . ✧ . . .

Good soil, this isn’t possible. It can’t be.

I sighed to myself, pushing those thoughts away.  _ It’s been 80 years, Nova. If Jack was coming back he’d be here already. _ There had never been more than 20 years between when Jack died and when he was reborn. But it’s been 80 years since his death as Jackson Overland, and I’ve been scouring the earth for his reincarnation for 56. I’d traveled the whole of the planet dozens of times; Jack wasn’t alive.

_ Jack isn’t alive. _

That thought stopped me in my tracks. I’d never allowed myself to think that before. Not in that way. But, what else could it be? I’d...I’d lost him. My soulmate was gone. I felt a tear fall from my eye, trailing down my cheek. I wiped at it angrily. I should’ve done something, back then. Screw the villagers, screw my invisibility. I should’ve jumped into that lake and pulled him out. Whatever issues it might’ve caused, at least Jack might have been alive still. He might’ve been reborn, if I’d saved him. I stared at the ground beneath my feet, letting the tears I’d kept at bay for nearly sixty years fall freely.

Fuck. I’d messed up. Jack was gone, forever, and I hadn’t tried to save him. I took a shuddering breath, the air barely felt odd anymore. I’d gotten used to having oxygen in the last couple decades. Finally, I released the air from my lungs and looked to the sky. I should go back.

I had to go back. I didn’t have a home up there, but I suppose I didn’t have one down here, either. Not without Jack. I wiped the tears on my cheeks once more before kicking off the ground and willing myself up. Past the clouds, beyond the atmosphere, into the cold silence between the stars. Light years away from the one place I’d ever found home.

Jack has been the only home I’ve ever had. And I’d ruined it.


End file.
